You are the sun in my life
by otakuheaven123123
Summary: After the Nadeshiko festival ended with Sakura answered Shaoran's confession, Tomoyo is left very jealous of the couple. However, with the help of Meilin, will Tomoyo finds her love as well? ExT
1. Tomoyo's feeling

CCS (Card Captor Sakura) does not belong to me. Anything related to this manga, other than this fanfic, belongs to CLAMP

Note:

I'm new to this site and therefore my first story might seem a little weird to most people while I'm trying to alter my style. After reading lots of people's fanfic, I decided that I might post one as well! It will be most appreciated for everyone to posts reviews or complaints for my story (let them come!!) My grammar is not perfect (I'm in ESL) but I'll try my best to read through and edit my story. Enjoy!!

This fanfic starts a week after the 2nd movie of the CCS animation "The Sealed Card", with Shaoran and Sakura already a couple, and Tomoyo deadly jealous of them The story is based on the relationship changes between Tomoyo and Eriol (So excited!).

**Chapter One: Tomoyo's feeling**

It had been a week since the Nadeshiko festival has ended; a week since the last Clow card had been sealed; a week since Shoaran had left Japan; a week since Sakura finally replied to Shoaran's confession.

"It had certainly been an exciting week", Tomoyo though about all the incidents that happened in the past week, while she's on her way back to her house after taking an afternoon walk, "Sakura-chan is always Shoaran-kun this and Shoaran-kun that in our conversations." She giggled a little when she remembered how Sakura always blush when she mentioned about Li Shoaran-kun. The breeze travels pass by her; her hair followed the breeze like silky black waves.

Suddenly, she has a feeling, just very slightly, tingling up her neck and into her mind. It feels like a needle going up from her feet for her head.

"What is that feeling?" Tomoyo questioned herself. It is a mixture of everything, woven together in such a complex way that she cannot understand it. She thought about this feeling all the way home.

Her mother is working late, and again, she is alone in the big house. Well, not really alone, Meilin decided to stay a little longer in Japan. She claims that going back to Hong Kong is boring and she wants to play more. Apparently, Meilin is probably out with Chiharu and other friends. However, she like to be alone, it gives her time to think. Tomoyo picks up the knitting needles with colorful balls of yarn and began knitting a sweater. She thought about the feeling she felt when she's on her way back home, and everyday in the past week while she's knitting the sweater. "Ever since Li-kun confesses to Sakura, I have this feeling. What is this feeling that I have?" the question floats around in her mind. Just as she sinks into her thought, the cell phone rang in her bag. She picks it up and answered it "Hi, this is Tomoyo"

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan," it is Sakura, her voice is always cheerful, "I just received a phone call from Eriol-kun, and he said that he'll come to Japan tomorrow and stay for the rest of the summer vacation! I asked him why, and he answered that he expects something interesting might happen! I'm so excited!!"

"Wow that is some wonderful news. I wish that Li-kun is here to see Eriol-kun," answered Tomoyo. She can hear Sakura ponders on Shoaran's name, "Well, maybe we'll do something to let Shoaran-kun know that Eriol-kun is here. Oh, Tomoyo-chan, we can...,"

Suddenly, in the background, "Hey, monster, come down here and eat your food. I don't want to be eaten by you when you accidentally mistaken me as your dinner!"

It is obviously Toya, Sakura's big brother. "OHHH, STOP CALLING ME MONSTER," shouts Sakura, annoyed, "Sorry, Tomoyo-chan, but I got to go, I plan to meet Eriol-kun at the airport tomorrow at ten o' clock, do you want to come with me?" asked Sakura. "Sure, Saukra-chan, I'll meet you at the airport with Hizagizawa-kun," said Tomoyo.

"Sakura, I'll eat all of your tempuras if you don't come down," shouted Toya. "Alright, I will see you tomorrow then," said Sakura, and she hang up the phone.

Tomoyo giggled at how Sakura reacted to her brother's insult, Sakura's always so cute. She puts down her work and walked to the kitchen to prepare some dinner for herself. After she finished her dinner, the clock struck seven o' clock.

"Daidoji-san, I'm back!" shouted Meilin, coming from the front door, "Sorry I'm so late, but Sasaki-sun insists that I must go to her house and taste some of her own cooking."She immediately rush up to her room. "Oh, Meilin-chan, Hizagizawa-kun is coming to Japan tomorrow, and I plan to meet up with Sakura-chan at ten o' clock at the airport, do you wish to come?"

"Definitely, Daidoji-san, just reminds me again tomorrow morning because I might forget about it," answered Meilin, and disappeared into her room.

Tomoyo quietly walk up to her room and put herself into her bed after brushing her teeth, taking a bath, and change into her sleeping gown. As she's drifting into her sleep, there is something else, a feeling weird and alien, yet so comforting. "What is it……" and she closes her eyes to wait for the new sun to rise.

In her dream, she saw the moon and the star, and Tomoyo knows what the symbols means. However, she didn't see herself standing with the two symbols, and they are moving away from her. She ran and ran, chasing after the two people she cares about she cares about the most. Then, she fall, but the fall never seems to stop. The hole seems to be bottomless, its endless, and she just keep on falling. Suddenly, a warm hand caught her...

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, wake up, are you sick?" asks the voice. Tomoyo opened her eyes, and she sees her mother, looking worried and somewhat urgent. She tries to get up, but her body cannot move. Every joints in her body seems to ache and her head spins like a mixing bowl, but she shakes her head. Her mother seems to be relieved, "Ok, Tomoyo, I've cooked breakfast, and I have to leave soon. So dress up quickly and come down stairs to finish your food. I'll drive you to the airport, aren't you and Meilin-chan going to meet up with Sakura-chan? "

At the airport, Sakura greets Tomoyo and Meilin with usual cheerfulness, "Hello, Tomoyo-chan and Meilin-chan...Tomoyo-chan, you don't look so well, what happened?" Tomoyo gives a slight smile, "Nothing, Sakura-chan, I'm alright. When is Hizagizawa-kun coming out of the check out area?" "Oh, I think he'll come at any moment now," answered Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Meilin-chan, how are you three doing?" It is Hizagizawa Eriol-kun, who, in his past live, is Clow Reed, greeted the girls with his usual politeness. Just a few months ago, Eriol has put everyone in Tomaeda to sleep, and threatened Sakura to change every card into Sakura cards, but now he is friend to Sakura, and everyone else who knows about Clow cards.

Just then, Tomoyo's heart skipped a few beats; she puts her hand on her chest. She is sure that it is just the excitement of seeing Hizagizawa-kun again. She looked up, only to see Eriol putting his hand on her forehead, "Are you all right, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ahhh!" she fell on her butt, "I'm ok, Hizagizawa-kun, thank you very much." Eriol helped Tomoyo up on her feet, he eye her with such gentleness that she has to turn away. "What am I thinking," thought Tomoyo. Sakura eyed Tomoyo with a worried glance; Tomoyo is always very joyful and calm at all situation, but in the past week, she has being all jumpy and quiet when things happen, especially when she talks about Shaoran-kun. "Shoaran-kun," whispered Sakura.

"Well, now everybody is here, lets all go to Kinomoto-san's house and have a tea party!" shouted Meilin, and everyone nodded in agreement. However, only Tomoyo stands outside the circle, and silently walked away from the group. She thought no one is looking at her, but a pair of dark blue eyes glanced at her all the way to the exit.


	2. More than friendship?

CCS (Card Captor Sakura) does not belong to me. Anything related to this manga, other than this fanfic, belongs to CLAMP

**Chapter 2: More than friendship?**

"Eriol-kun, I just noticed, but where is Akizuki-san and Spinel-san. I thought they follow you everywhere, isn't that what the guardians do?" asked Sakura, on their way to her house, trying to say the last part of the sentence soft but loud enough for Eriol to hear her talking through the crowded bus, "I can't because it'll be weird for a grade 6 girl to have a high school student following me around, and Kero-chan just can't keep still in my bag."

Eriol answered, "Well, Nakuru is staying with Ms. Mizuki. She had found a new hobby of accompanying Ms. Mizuki to the university while hooking up with some "cute" guys; and I believe she is annoying your big brother very much by sending tons of e-mails from Ms. Mizuki's home computer. As for Spinel, I didn't say that he didn't come with me." Just at that moment, Spinel Sun poped out of Eriol's backpack. "Eriol, did you call for me, what do you…….."

Eriol pushes Spinel back into the bag, much in the same style as Sakura would have done to Kero. The people are turning to look at Eriol, but he just returned a gentle smile to every one of them. Tomoyo, standing behind Eriol, is just thinking about her reactions about seeing Eriol at the airport when the bus suddenly jerked at the red light. The people on the bus did their best to keep still, but some pushes Tomoyo off-balance.

"Ahhhh," Tomoyo cried as she stumbled into Eriol's hands. She looked at Eriol, her heart and her eyes shied away from him, "Uhhhh... thank you, Hiragizawa-kun. I'm sorry for your trouble of catching me." Eriol gives her a smile that somehow means more than a "You're welcome" and said, "No problem, Tomoyo-chan, are you hurt?" "No, I'm alright, thank you very much," Tomoyo said in return. Meilin saw the whole incident and her eyes flashed with a hint of ecstatic anticipation of some REALLY interesting might happen in Eriol's stay in Japan.

"Welcome to our house, Tomoyo-chan and Meilin-chan. Ah, aren't you Eriol-kun who helped Sakura with the gardening work, welcome, welcome," said Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's dad, greeting each one of them politely while inviting them into the house. The group moved up into Sakura's room; "I'll bring up the tea and the sweet, just wait a second," said Sakura.

"Yo, Suppie, long time no see," shouted Kero, the symbol of the Sun and one of the guardian of Sakura cards, "What have been up to?" "Not much, and you're still as silly and foolish," answered Spinel, cleaning himself after he comes out of the bag.

"What?! Did you say anything?" asked Kero, while jumping toward Spinel. "Go away from me," said Spinel, while backing away from Kero.

"Kero-chan, Spinel-san, don't fight in my house," said Sakura, bringing the tea and sweet into her room. Tomoyo stands up to take the teapot and the cups from and began serving tea to everyone. "Ummmmmmmm... sweet and tea always goes together quite nicely," said Kero, while stuffing a whole bunch of cookies into his mouth, "Suppie, do you want some candies?" "No thanks, and in case you've forgotten, I get drunk when I eat sweet," answered Spinel and continue to drink his tea.

"I have to go shopping for my mom because I haven't bought the items my mom needs. You people can continue to enjoy the tea, have fun!" said Tomoyo, while walking to the door. "Tomoyo-chan, wait, I'll go with you, I have to buy my toothbrush and toothpaste as well," said Eriol, standing up to follow Tomoyo. Tomoyo didn't answered, but leave the door open so that Eriol can come out as well.

"Hey, Meilin-chan, what happened to Tomoyo-chan? She always act weird whenever I talk about Shaoran-kun and she gets clumsy and quiet when Eriol is there, what is happening to her?" asked Sakura, with a worried tone. Tomoyo is her best friend, and she doesn't want Tomoyo to have any problems that she can't handle herself.

"Well, Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san is totally fine. Instead of "acting weird", I would prefer to call it "more than friendship" emotion," answered Meilin, shaking her head when Sakura asked her "More than friendship?" Meilin turned and looked out the window and sighed, "Now I'm the only one left," she whispered softly to herself.


	3. What have I done

CCS (Card Captor Sakura) does not belong to me

CCS (Card Captor Sakura) does not belong to me. Anything related to this manga, other than this fanfic, belongs to CLAMP

**Chapter 3: What have I done...  
**

Tomoyo walk nervously beside Eriol down the aisles of goods in the supermarkets. She puts her hand on her chest, and her heart is thumping like a person is beating on a drum. "What is happening to me, why am I doing this?" Tomoyo questioned herself. She looked up, and there is Eriol, looking at her with a questioning glance.

"Are you alright, Tomoyo-chan? Your face looks kind of red; are you sure that you are feeling fine?" asked Eriol. Tomoyo shakes her head, "I'm alright, Hizagizawa-kun…. Ah, there is the sauce my mother wants me to buy for her." Eriol just walk quietly behind Tomoyo, looking at her with a deep but kind glance.

After they've checked out and paid for their items, Tomoyo picks up one of the bags. "Tomoyo-chan, I'll take it for you. I'm sure that it is very heavy," said Eriol, reaching out to help Tomoyo. "Oh, no, its alright, Hizagizawa-kun, I can handle it, really. Hizagizawa-kun, I can take this bag of stuff, so don't worry..."said Tomoyo when her finger accidentally slip off the bag and the jar of sauce in the bag shatters into pieces, and much of the sauce spilled onto Tomoyo's clothes.

"See what I told you? Here, I'll clean up the mess," Eriol said, reaching down to pick up the pieces of glasses while passing Tomoyo with a handkerchief. "Oh, be careful, Hizagizawa-kun, they are very sharp, here, I'll help you too..." as Tomoyo is kneeling down, she, again, accidentally step on the sauce on the floor and fell over onto Eriol.

"OW, I think I got cut by the pieces of glass," said Eriol and start pulling out the glass in his arm. The shopkeeper immediately take out a first-aid box and bandage Eriol's arm while another keeper sweep off the glass and wipe the floor. Tomoyo looked away from Eriol and ran out of the store, thinking about the terrible thing she has done. Eriol thanked the shopkeeper and ran after Tomoyo.

At her house, Tomoyo sits silently by herself; her heart is all heavy and puzzled with her actions at the supermarket. She press her hand onto her chest and think "Why am I doing this, I...I let Hizagizawa-kun got hurt because of my silly actions." This is like the emotion she felt the day before Eriol came to Japan, but much stronger and is woven into other feelings. She hugs her legs into her chest and just sit there, depressed over herself and this new feeling she has.

"Hi, Eriol-kun...Oh, what happened with your arm, are you alright?" asked Sakura when Eriol steps through the door. "Where is Daidoji-san? Isn't she suppose to be with you?" Meilin asks Eriol as she's running down the stairs. "Yes, I'm alright, Sakura-chan, and no, Meilin-chan, Tomoyo-chan isn't with me right now. I think it'll be best if we all go to Tomoyo-chan's house to give her the things she had bought and talk to her," said Eriol in a calm voice.

Tomoyo got up from her chair, wears her shoes, and go out for a walk. She hopes that the walk will make her feel better. "I'm so depressed, it isn't like me anymore," said Tomoyo to herself, and she takes a deep breath of the fresh afternoon air. As she is turning around to walk back to her house, she see Sakura, Meilin, and Eriol running toward her. She takes a step backward, her heart can't bear to see Eriol-kun, his kind face and the bandages of the cuts. "Tomoyo-chan, wait," shouted Sakura. Tomoyo run away as fast as her feet can carry her, tears streaming down with reasons she doesn't know. She takes a turn and disappear from Sakura's sight.

"What's wrong with Daidoji-san, why is she running away from us?" Meilin complained, annoyed from the chase. "Tomoyo-chan," whispered Sakura, worried for her best friend. "Meilin-chan, Sakura-chan, I think its best for both of you to wait here. I think it'll be the best for me to confront Tomoyo-chan alone," said Eriol, and starts to run after Tomoyo. The two girls just stand there, confused and worried for their friend.


	4. As Eriol Hizagizawa, not as Clow Reed

CCS (Card Captor Sakura) does not belong to me.

CCS (Card Captor Sakura) does not belong to me. Anything related to this manga, other than this fanfic, belongs to the CLAMP

Author's note: Sorry people for not updating at ALL this past few month (you can probably imagine going to summer school, coming back, go back to school and have a hell of a bad time). If anybody think I'm dead, well, you're wrong. Thank you guys for all the reviews, and please enjoy the rest of this story!!!

**Chapter 4: As Eriol Hizagizawa, not as Clow Reed**

Panting, Tomoyo stops at the entrance of the Tsukimine Shrine; her feets have carried her here for some reasons. The sakura tree that stands in the middle of the shrine is covered in lush green leaves, rustling in the gentle wind. She turns her eyes upon the evening sky, with the sun setting, giving it an orange background. This place is a special place to Tomoyo, with so many memories of events that had happened here, on this very ground; the final judgement, Sakura going back in time to talk to Clow Reed, and the time when Hizagizawa-kun had put everybody in Tomoeda to sleep, threatening Sakura to change every Clow cards into Sakura cards...

Her heart jumped a few beat at the thought of Eriol.

"Hizagizawa-kun…", said Tomoyo, holding her hands close to her chest, "What is this emotion I'm harboring inside me…". Her hair flows in the gentle wind, smooth and silkly, each strand reflects the late evening's sunlight.

"Ahh, isn't this Tomoyo," called out a voice. Tomoyo turns and see who's addressing her. Standing there is Mizuki Kaho, the daughter of the priest of the Tsukimine Shrine, who has been a substitute teacher at Tomoyo's school and had taken part in Eriol's plan to "assist" Sakura to transform every card into Sakura card. "What are you doing here this late, Tomoyo?", asked Ms. Mizuki, in a gentle voice.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Tomoyo, "It isn't anything of any importance, just thinking, that's all." Even though she tries to put on a smile, her eyes have betrayed her and told the whole story.

The young woman looks at Tomoyo with caring eyes. She walks toward Tomoyo and kneels down in front of her.

"Do not let anything worry you, Tomoyo," said Ms. Mizuki, stroking her head, "You are not alone. You can always find your friends or me for help on anything, but remember, you have to face your own challenges. Face it without fear, and you'll definitely prevail against any hardship."

Tomoyo relaxes at the warmth of Ms. Mizuki's hand, her soft words and caring eyes. "Yes, I'll try to face my own troubles", said Tomoyo, smiling, "Thank you for your advice."

Just as Tomoyo is turning away to walk down the steps, Ms. Mizuki suddenly said, "The bird you thought to surprise has spread its wings and flown; love is far away, you may wait for it; when you've given up waiting, it is there." (Carmen by Georges Bizet)

Tomoyo jumped at Ms. Mizuki's words and turns around, seeing Ms. Mizuki smiling softly at her. She turns back and run down the stone steps; her mind repeating Ms. Mizuki's words. Suddenly, her eyes see a lone figure, waiting at the bottom of the steps. It is Eriol, his arm still bandaged, and his face still wears that kind and gentle smile. Tomoyo has the sudden urge of turning back and running away from Eriol again, unable to bear the pain of seeing the would that she has caused because of her own actions. However, remembering Ms. Mizuki's advice, she raises her eyes to look directly as Eriol's deep blue orbs.

"Hizagizawa-kun...I'm sorry for my action today...will...will you forgive me?", said Tomoyo, in a shaky voice, but she levels her own eyes to Eriol's.

"Tomoyo-chan, what makes you think that I wouldn't forgive you?", answered Eriol. "Well...you are Clow Reed's reincarnation...", said Tomoyo meekly, silently berating herself for saying such thing.

Smiling, Eriol walks up to Tomoyo, the wind blows, the grass wavers in its touches. Tomoyo's hair flows like a black river, like the dreams of the dark night sky. He reaches for her hand and holds it in his own. "If that what you think of me, it's alright. I will forgive you,", said Eriol, "but please remember, I'm here as Eriol Hizagizawa, not as Clow Reed. Even if I am Clow Reed in my past life, I'm now a different person, and please accept me as a different individual."

Tomoyo's heart is thumping in her chest, her face is redder than the sky behind her. Her throat, that produces beautiful voices, seems to cease functioning. She nods her head at Eriol's comment.

"Well, lets go home, shall we?", said Eriol, smiling at her. Tomoyo is about to take a step, but suddenly she trips on her own shoelace.

"AHHHH!!!", screamed Tomoyo, and she is falling. The sky is already dark, and she is falling, just like her dream. Suddenly, a warm hand caught her, and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Spinel!", shouted Eriol. Then, coming out of the night sky, a black shadow snatches both Eriol and Tomoyo in the sky and put them down gently onto the ground.

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, are you alright?", shouted Sakura in a distance, panting, "I heard Tomoyo-chan screaming."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan and I are not hurt. I asked Spinel to help us", said Eriol, and behind him walks out a black panther, the true form of Spinel Sun, "It is more like a command to me, Eriol."

"Daidouji-san, you've screamed so loud that anybody within the 5km radius might have heard your voice", said Meilin. "What are you doing with Eriol that requires you to scream...wait...oh ho...," said Meilin, with mischievous eyes, "I never know that you guys will move on so soon..."

Tomoyo's face has again blossomed into a deep, crimson red, while Eriol said, "Meilin-chan, I was just saving Tomoyo-chan from falling off those stone steps."

"Oh...", said Meilin.

"Well...Thank you Eriol-kun for helping me back there", said Tomoyo; everybody is shocked at Tomoyo addressing Eriol by his name, even Eriol seems to have a hint of red on his cheeks, "Lets all go back to our house, shall we?"


End file.
